


Monsters and You

by ArtemisMoore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Other, dub-con, monster fucking, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoore/pseuds/ArtemisMoore
Summary: A group of stories where you fuck monsters. This will have no set release date or update schedule and will be uploaded whenever I get in the mood for some monster fucks. Feel free to leave the monsters you would like to fuck in the comments and you may just see them in a future chapter! Otherwise I'll just be shamelessly showing my kinks to the world.
Relationships: Monster/Reader, Mothman (Character)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Monsters and You

For as long as you could remember you had been obsessed with the supernatural: ghosts, demons, angels, and cryptids of any kind. Your favorite creature of all was none other than the infamous Mothman. A seven-foot tall creature covered in black scales and fur, glowing red eyes, and a massive wingspan that dwarfed any known flying creature in the modern world. You weren’t sure why you were obsessed with him. Maybe it was because he seemed to be more sentient and docile than most of the other rumored creatures, or the fact that he seemed desperate to warn humans of impending doom and destruction. Whatever the reason, he was the one cryptid you were determined to meet before you died.

So, when you got word that Mothman had been spotted in the forest near your college town, you were thrilled and terrified all at the same time. Sightings of Mothman often meant numerous human lives being lost all at once, but the fact that Mothman was hiding in the forest made you suspect he wasn’t there to warn the people of your town that they were in danger, but rather that he was doing it for his own purposes.

It was that thought that convinced you to take the risk to try to meet the elusive creature in person. Your friends, of course, thought you were crazy for not only believing in such a strange creature but wanting to meet it. A few offered to come with you; whether it was to laugh in your face when you failed to find anything or to protect you if you did end up finding something depended on the person, but in the end you went alone. You told them to expect you back Sunday evening and gave them a general area of where you planned to camp, then you loaded up your Jeep and left town.

The first day was slow, quiet, and generally boring considering you were on the hunt for such an amazing creature. In fact, you had almost considered going back home early just to ease the boredom and try to salvage the remainder of your weekend. In the end though, you decided to stay and tough it out. If nothing else, you had plenty of photographs of the beautiful forest to show your friends and maybe use for future projects.

You laid in your tent, the full moon high above you as you flipped through your camera, looking through the two dozen photographs you had already taken. You had only made it about a third of the way through the photos when something dawned on you.

There was no wildlife in any of the photographs you had taken. No deer, bugs, or birds, and even now when the night life should be flourishing, there wasn’t a single noise. Not even a cricket chirping in the distance.

It made your skin crawl and a lump rise in your throat as you put your camera back down and climbed out of your sleeping bag. Slipping on your shoes, you then opened up your tent and stepped outside, looking around as you frowned.

Still nothing. Not even the scurrying of animals in the distance out of fear of being around a human being. This was horrifying. You hated it and you couldn’t help but feel like something horrible was about to happen. Deciding not to take the risk you took a step back, getting ready to hide in the safety of your Jeep until morning, but before you could make it that far there was a sudden and audible *thump* behind you.

You could feel the blood drain from your face as you whipped around. Your stomach sank, your heart began to pound in your ears, and you felt like you were either going to scream or faint at what was in front of you. Eighteen inches taller than you, covered in black scales and fur, with glowing red eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, was the one and only Mothman.

He raised his wings, making him look even bigger, but before you could back away or try to run he flapped them down, a faint purple-black dust coming off of his wings and hitting you right in the face. The dust smelled irresistibly sweet, like a candle with too much scent mixed into it. The effect of the dust was almost instant as your thoughts felt foggy, your joints felt weak, and your mouth watered slightly.

Your legs threatened to give out under you, though Mothman made sure that wasn’t the case by gently grabbing your upper arms with his long clawed hands. Mothman then lowered you gently to the ground, laying you in the wild flowers that filled the clearing you had made camp in. You tried to speak, but your tongue refused to work as you struggled to form any coherent words. You stared fearfully at Mothman, who seemed to be sniffing you, the long antennas on the top of his head twitching softly with each inhale.  
Mothman didn’t seem hostile, though the fact that he had done something to paralyze you made you suspect that he had some plans for you. You could only hope those plans didn’t result in a long and painful death at the hands of a creature you admired so much.

Mothman began sniffing down your chest, gently slipping his hands under your light grey long-sleeved shirt, his hand caressing your smooth skin as he reached further and further until he reached your chest. He tilted his head, letting out an almost curious churring sound as he tugged your shirt over your head and discarded it nearby, the rough ground and sharp rocks digging into your back as you laid in the wild flowers.

He pawed at your chest curiously, though he seemed to become quickly interested in your slightly erect nipples. Mothman gently scraped his claw across the left nipple, causing a nervous yet reactive noise to rumble through your chest, something that caused him to tilt his head the other way. He then crouched down slightly above you, sniffing your skin before a long, almost tube-like tongue flicked across his W-shaped mouth.

He pressed his nail into the nipple once again while his tongue flicked across the right one, causing you to gasp, letting out a worried whine as your groin became hot and rather uncomfortable. He continued flicking his tongue across your nipple before trailing down your stomach, as if he was tasting your skin. His tongue was completely smooth, warm, and was leaving a trail of slime down your skin that didn’t seem to be drying at all.

It didn’t take long for him to become bored of your chest when his sniffing and licking drew his attention to your lower half. He gripped the elastic of your black sweat pants and pulled them down, yanking down your underwear with it. He sniffed and sniffed, gripping the backs of your knees as he lifted your legs and moved them out of his way, his face drawing closer to your groin.

You tried to look down at the mass between your legs but could hardly see the figure among the darkness of the night. Ignoring your more sensitive parts he turned his attention to your anus, his tongue doing an experimental lick across the puckered hole. You gasped out, your body finally responding enough to take a fistful of wild flowers and dirt.

You once again tried to speak, tried to beg him not to hurt you or to stop what he was doing, but your mouth still refused to respond to your efforts.

Another lick across the anus seemed to convince Mothman that it was what he was looking for and with no further ado he slipped his tongue into you. It was thinner than your pinkie and didn’t cause you any pain, but it was incredibly long and seemed to reach deeper inside you than what was possible. Once the tongue reached as far as it could, he pulled it out slightly before thrusting back in.

It wasn’t painful but it was definitely different than what you were used to. You weren’t a virgin, but it had been a while since you had sex, and it had been even longer since you had played in that specific part of your body. Despite it having been a while your body was reacting to the movement inside of you, both your groin and face becoming incredibly hot with arousal. Then, just when you were becoming worryingly comfortable being eaten out by the cryptid, something changed again.

Once again his tongue reached as deep as it could, but instead of continuing its' thrusts it stilled, and his tongue twitched slightly inside of you before there was a sudden coldness where the tongue ended. You groaned out, your voice finally coming out of you.

“Ah~” Your voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but that was more than you had a few moments ago. You still had no energy to struggle against the massive creature, but at least now you could pull your arms to your chest, providing a small amount of warmth to your trembling frame.

His tongue pulled out of you, the cold liquid following it all the way out of your hole as Mothman sat up, looking at you again. The liquid, as it turned out, was coming out of his tongue and was still dripping slightly onto the dirt between your legs. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and adjusted uncomfortably, flapping his wings once more as the sweet smell once again came over you, the strength in your body leaving you all at once.

Once your body became weak and your eyes became half-lidded Mothman crawled over you once more, his clawed hand cupping your chin as he dragged his thumb across your lips. Without much coaxing he opened your mouth, leaning closer as his tongue once again slipped out of his mouth, this time slipping into yours. Unlike the scent of his wings the taste of his tongue was very faint and almost unnoticeable, yet the texture was more than a little uncomfortable as it slipped deeper into your mouth and down your throat.

It was small enough that it didn’t brush your uvula but that didn’t stop you from gagging slightly as it went deeper and deeper until it finally reached past the mid-way point in your throat. Like before there was a sudden cold burst as liquid began pouring down your throat. You couldn’t taste it but that hardly made the situation any more comfortable as the liquid slipped into your stomach. You didn’t understand the point of the liquid; after all, you were plenty calm and aroused and it didn’t seem to be affecting you in either of those ways, but the more liquid that went into you the more hungry you became.

But why? Surely the liquid would be taking up more space, so why was it that you were only getting hungrier? What was the point of making you hungry?

You let out a soft, panting breath as Mothman pulled out his tongue and sat up once more, leaving you hungry, hot, and horny. You looked down at Mothman, scanning his face for a moment before the massive creature looked down towards his own crotch, adjusting how he was sitting as little by little a long pink-and-gray spotted member began slipping out from behind his scales.

Inch by inch by inch the strangely-shaped cock slipped out, laying on your stomach until 18 inches of warm, damp appendage laid on you. Like Mothman's tongue the appendage was open at the end of it and was dripping liquid out of it, but unlike the tongue it was about as thick as four fingers. The idea of the appendage slipping into you was horrifying yet absolutely thrilling.

It was so thick; it was going to fill you fuller than you’ve ever been before, but at the same time the strange shape and lumps beginning to form at the base of the appendage was raising flags that were impossible to ignore. You wished you could beg him to stop or be gentle with you, but even if your body was working properly Mothman didn’t give you the chance to speak.

He grabbed the appendage off of your stomach and lined it up with your dripping anus and pressed up slightly against it. You shuddered slightly, though you couldn’t tell if it was out of cold, fear, or excitement, and with a slow yet determined push the appendage slipped into you. Despite your original fears of overwhelming pain, the pain you felt was mild and very temporary as Mothman’s appendage slipped deeper and deeper inside you, winding effortlessly inside your body.

You glanced at your stomach when you thought Mothman had reached the end of his appendage and felt faint when you noticed the bulge forming in your lower stomach. It wasn’t too obvious, but it was clear enough that it caused you to drip your own natural liquid down your skin in mixed excitement. The excitement only grew when you realized that he was only halfway inside of you, and that you had more pleasure to look forward to.

The wait was almost torturous as Mothman slowly and carefully pushed into you, until finally your hips were touching. Mothman thrusted a handful of times to properly settle into you all while drawing pleasured whimpers from you at each thrust. The thrusting, despite being short-lived, was only the beginning of the pleasure that was waiting for you, though before the pleasure came a new wave of pain and panic.

A strange round object, about the size of a golf ball, pressed up against your anus though the appendage, causing you to stop and question what it was for but a second before the object slipped inside of you. The object managed to get about half-way through before another one pressed up and slipped in, this one faster and less uncomfortable as it chased the other through your body. It wasn’t until the third entered you that you finally realized exactly what was entering you.

Eggs.

Mothman wasn’t just fucking you. He was breeding you.

Is that why Mothman was in the forest? He was looking for a mate? Why had he chosen you? Were you just easy or were you special? How often did they mate? How many eggs were there? Was this going to kill you?

With a tingling and distant-feeling hand you reached to your stomach, gently pressing on it as you felt the first egg slip out of the ovipositor and settle into your body. One egg turned to five, then ten, and by the time he reached thirty you were so blissed out by the constant waving pressure that you couldn’t keep count. Instead of counting you just stared down at your stomach, watching as it grew little by little, pushing out with each egg that entered you.

You looked into Mothman’s eyes, letting out a panting breath. The more eggs that pushed into you the more you understood why Mothman’s strange spit had made you feel so hungry. If you had been full of food you likely would have thrown up, or there wouldn’t have been enough space for all of them. You had no idea how many eggs a moth laid in a single session, but you weren’t sure you could take many more.

Mothman pulled out slightly, adjusting how he was kneeling between your legs before he pushed back in, shoving the eggs already inside you deeper in as he continued forcing the eggs into you. The eggs started entering you slower after this point, as though he was running out of room or out of space inside of you, but he also seemed to be struggling to push the final eggs into you. Was he getting tired? It would make sense; there had to be close to forty eggs inside your stomach and intestines. Your skin was stretched and bumpy over the eggs, giving you a strange and rather uncomfortable view of what was happening to your body.

You looked four months pregnant, and could only guess that by the time the eggs were able to come out you would look much farther along than that. If the eggs came out at all. Would they hatch inside of you? God, the thought was horrifying. What would happen if they did? How would the creatures get out? Were the eggs even fertilized or was that the entire point of mating with you in the first place? Was he just laying his eggs to lighten his load the way human beings masturbated to relax after overly-stressful days?

You really hoped so. The situation was much scarier thinking that the eggs could hatch or grow inside of you at any time.

A particular hard and desperate thrust from Mothman caused you to moan out, digging your nails into the dirt as you sobbed out in pleasure, the last three eggs entering you one right after the other. Despite the lack of eggs entering you, Mothman didn’t pull out. In fact, he adjusted his position again, reaching down as he grabbed your hips, his massive hands almost able to wrap completely around your once-slender waist.

Mothman pulled out slightly, the eggs adjusting to try and leave your system, but before they could get too far Mothman slammed back inside, knocking the air out of you as the eggs were shoved upwards. Then Mothman pulled out a bit further and slammed in just as hard with the same result. He continued with the determined and deep thrusts, shoving the eggs deeper and deeper while also drawing tears and desperate moans from you.

Finally, the pleasure was enough to push you over the edge, crying out loudly as your juices splashed on your own thighs. Your mind was fuzzy with pleasure, but you had no time to try to recover from it as Mothman continued fucking your anus, getting faster and more hungry for his own release.

“A-ah! I-I-I can’t!” You cried out, shaking your head to the best of your ability, the rest of your body refusing to struggle or move away from the incredible pleasure. “I-I’m too full. I’m gonna break, I’m gonna break.” You kept repeating over and over.

If Mothman could understand your pleas, he ignored them as he buried his ovipositor deep inside of you and came. There was a massive wave of warmth as what felt like an entire gallon of cum entered you, filling out any remaining space between the eggs while also smoothing out your extended, bumpy stomach. You arched your back, tears of pleasure dripping down your face as you stared up at the stars.

Only when Mothman was finished ejaculating deep inside of you did he slipped out, inch by inch snaking back out of you until it finally exited your hole with a slight *pop* sound.

There was no holding in the semen that began oozing out of your anus, chasing after his ovipositor as it slowly retracted back into Mothman’s scale-covered crotch. Mothman then once again began sniffing you around your groin, paying particular attention to your anus once again, giving it a soft lick before letting out a content churr. Mothman reached up, rubbing the top of your extended stomach while nuzzling your thighs constantly.

“Are we… done?” You asked, dazed now from cumming rather than the dust.

Mothman let out a churr of a reply, which you could only guess was his way of saying yes.

“Are they going to… stay in there long?”

This time a different noise, a clicking one that sounded like a Mothman version of a 'no'.

“Will they hatch in there?”

Another clicking noise.

“So… I-I’ll have to lay them?”

A churr.

“When?”

No reply for a moment as Mothman looked up at the sky, as though trying to calculate the amount of time it would be. You were terrified. Part of you really didn’t mind staying swollen like this; it felt good, but it would be really awkward to try to explain to your friends how you went camping and got knocked up by a cryptid. Then again, if you didn’t make it back to town by Monday morning, your friends would come looking for you and definitely wouldn’t listen to your explanation of the situation if you were still in this same position.

Mothman pointed to the moon, then lined the sky in the direction in which it would be setting, something that would take another six hours or so.

“Sunrise?”

Mothman churred.

Six hours. In six hours you’d have to push out forty or more eggs from your body and hope to survive the ordeal, but hopefully the eggs would stay small enough where it wouldn’t be too terribly painful. Would Mothman leave you alone to deal with this on your own? What would happen to you and the eggs when you laid them? Would they hatch? 

Would Mothman let you go or take you with him to be his permanent breeder? That thought aroused you yet horrified you at the same time. The idea of being fucked like that again and again, better than any of your past partners had ever fucked you, was extremely arousing but the idea of never seeing your friends or family again was scary.

Mothman stood up, looking around the camp for a moment before he did something unexpected. He bent down and picked you up into his arms. You gasped, using your little strength to grip his chest fluff softly, the eggs adjusting in you and bringing another wave of pained pleasure. You shuddered softly, looking up at Mothman, who didn’t move for a long moment, as though waiting for you to become comfortable with your new situation.

After a few moments Mothman began walking, strolling over to your tent which he carefully stepped into, filling up the entire space with his intense height and massive wingspan. He seemed more than a little uncomfortable but put up with discomfort long enough to lay you back down into your cot and tuck you into your sleeping bag. Being damp with your own cum and the cum leaking out of your anus was uncomfortable, but you were tired enough that your eyes already began drifting shut.

Mothman churred softly, petting your hair down awkwardly before he walked out of the tent and just stood there, staring out into the distance as though he was standing guard over you. With Mothman standing right outside there was no escape, but even if he wasn’t standing there you were so full of eggs you doubted you would be able to get far if you could even stand up on your own.

You let out a shuddering breath as you began drifting to sleep, the last thing you saw before you fully fell asleep being the massive dark mass standing outside the tent door.

It was a sudden, hard cramping in your lower stomach that awoke you from a deep sleep, causing you to gasp and open your eyes. Your stomach hurt so bad, your body was sore, and you felt incredibly nauseous. Letting out a panting breath you tried to sit up, not quite managing to do it before the tight, painful feeling in your stomach forced you to lay back down. Your pained noises and whimpering seemed to draw the attention of Mothman back to you as he walked back into the tent, sniffing your stomach for a moment before he gently reached out and rubbed your stomach, putting just enough pressure to adjust the eggs and add onto your current pain.

You sobbed out again, tears dripping down your face as Mothman churred sadly, picking you up once more and carrying you back out of the tent.

The sun was only just starting to peek between the trees, giving everything a soft orange glow as it reflected off the morning dew. It would have been beautiful if it weren’t for the pain you were feeling. There was also something that had changed in your camp: a rather large nest made of wildflowers, long grass, and green aspen leaves. It was confusing to see at first, but as Mothman set you down in the nest it began making sense.

He had made this nest for you to give birth to the eggs, but it was hard to appreciate the beauty when you were in such pain and discomfort. Mothman made you get on your knees, the pressure in your lower stomach building more and more. You knew the only thing you could do was push the eggs out, but you feared your body wouldn’t physically be able to stand the amount of pain and pressure it would take to push them all out of you.

He went behind you, gently rubbing from the base of your neck to your lower back, rubbing you up and down with a soft churr. It was hard and terrifying, but when you felt the first egg reach your stretched-out anus you felt a slight wave of panic. They were bigger than before, not by much but they had gone from golf ball-sized to tennis ball-sized within your system. You let out a fearful sob, shaking your head.

“I-I-I can’t. It’s too big.” You sobbed, but Mothman continued rubbing your back, just wanting to comfort you in your distress, as though part of him felt guilty for mating with you.

He gently reached down between your thighs, causing you to shudder as he slowly slipped two fingers into your abused hole, causing you to whimper and shudder as the egg pushed slightly into you. Mothman spread his fingers apart, scissoring you as he did his best to stretch you to make it easier for the eggs to exit your body. After a few moments of fingering you he pulled his fingers out once again, allowing the egg to once again press up against your anus.

You sobbed out again, but instead of complaining again you sucked in a deep breath and pushed down. Within only a few seconds, the egg slipped out of you and landed in the nest below. You only got a split second of reprieve before the next egg pressed against you, and like before you pressed down to push it out.

After the second egg they started coming out much easier, until they seemed to slip out with hardly any assistance at all. Unfortunately it was a slow process, giving you plenty of time to not only think about your current situation but to also count each and every egg that exited your body and joined the growing pile between your legs. All the while Mothman continued to keep you company, rubbing your back and shoulders, letting out occasional happy churrs and worried chirps.

By the time the final egg left your body and joined its siblings you had laid 48 eggs in total. You were exhausted and didn’t hesitate collapsing in the corner of the nest, your body shivering as you looked at the eggs. They were all around the same size with soft gray, almost white-colored shells, except for a few of them that had darker gray freckles across them. Mothman seemed particularly invested in the few with freckles, nuzzling them and churring while paying no attention to the ones with solid coloring.

“Ar-are we done?” You asked, your body continuing to tremble from the strain.

Mothman let out a churr, pulling the nine freckled eggs against his chest.

“Are those… healthy?”

Another churr.

“They’ll be babies of… what you are?”

Churr.

“And the rest of these… won’t be?”

Churr.

You let out a trembling breath, looking down at your stomach with a shudder. Your stomach was still slightly red and angry in some spots, and while you weren’t quite as thin as you had been before you hardly looked like you had just given birth to 48 tennis ball-sized eggs.

“What are you going to do with the rest of the eggs?” You wondered, and the way he licked his lips caused your skin to crawl. “You’re… going to eat them?”

Churr.

That was disgusting, though it made sense. If he left them out in this nest it could end up becoming trouble for Mothman and his growing family, but the idea of him eating his own young was a bit disturbing in its' own way. Considering you didn’t have to eat the eggs though, you decided not to say anything about it.

“Can… can I go home then?” You asked, and the fact that Mothman hesitated was terrifying.

Eventually, Mothman nodded, then bent forward, nuzzling your cheek as if to say thank you in his own cryptid kind of way.

For the next two weeks your mind was filled with vivid dreams of Mothman and how full you had been after mating with him. Your friends had pointed out to you that you had been acting differently since your trip, and suggested more than once that you needed to ‘go out’ or ‘get laid’, but little did they know that you had tried again and again. Nobody could satisfy you the same way Mothman had- at this point, you couldn’t even satisfy yourself the way he had.

You were becoming desperate to feel that way again, and when you came home one fateful Friday night you found Mothman sitting in your apartment waiting for you. Apparently, he had been just as desperate to see you again too.


End file.
